<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tattooed Heart (Modern AU) by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864422">Tattooed Heart (Modern AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by @lenina-phasma :Okay, can I have a Poe x reader where Mr. Sexy goes and gets himself a tattoo please?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Reader, Poe Dameron &amp; You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tattooed Heart (Modern AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe always spoke of wanting a tattoo, but he never made actual plans of getting one. It wasn’t until you dared him that he went to go get one because he’s Poe “I don’t back down from a dare” Dameron. So here you were at Kylo’s tattoo parlor looking through pictures of different designs. </p><p>“What about that one?” You asked jokingly as you pointed to a heart that had barbed wire going around it.</p><p>Poe scoffed, “Right, yeah. That totally screams me, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Kylo chuckled, “Why don’t you get a tattoo, Y/N?”</p><p>You shrugged, “I actually don’t know. I think it’s be cool to get one, but I don’t know what I would get.”</p><p>“I could pick one out for you,” Poe said smirking.</p><p>“Absolutely not!” You shook your head.</p><p>“Oh, come on, babe. Don’t you trust me?!”</p><p>“Psh, no! You’d probably have Kylo tattoo a dick on me or something.”</p><p>Kylo laughed while Poe pouted, “It’d be a little one…”</p><p>“SEE!” You waved him off, “Anyway, pick one already!”</p><p>Poe looked around the small shop looking for inspiration. Then his eyes focused on a picture of the Virgin Mary wearing a crown on her head, “Got it.” </p><p>Kylo nodded, “Follow me.” Poe kissed your cheek and followed Kylo into a room. </p><p>You sat down on the couch waiting for Poe, “Hey, Y/N!” You looked up to see Phasma.</p><p>“Phas! Hey! Haven’t seen you in a while!”</p><p>“Yeah, been busy co-owning the place. Here to get a tattoo?” the tall blonde woman asked.</p><p>You shook your head, “Poe’s getting one. He’s been wanting one, but it had to take me daring him in order for him to get one.”</p><p>“Of course,” Phasma shook her head, “Would you get one?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just don’t know what.”</p><p>“How about a heart on your forearm? Since you like to wear your heart on your sleeve?”</p><p>You smiled. That was actually a really cute idea, “You know what, I like that! Let’s do that!”</p><p>Phasma smiled back at you, “Perfect! Come with me and it’ll be really quick.”</p><hr/><p>Half and hour later, you were back on the couch waiting for Poe tracing your arm over your new tattoo.</p><p>“Here ya go!” Kylo said pushing Poe towards you. </p><p>You stood up excitedly, “Well?!”</p><p>Poe bit his lip and lifted up his shirt. On his left peck, was a crown. After letting you look at it for a couple more seconds, he pulled his shirt back down, “The crown lays over my heart ‘cause…well…you’re the ruler of my heart.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but smile at Poe’s words, “Babe, that’s-that’s so thoughtful and cute!” You pulled him in and kissed him on the lips. He grasped onto your arm where you tattoo was and you pulled back wincing a bit.</p><p>Poe’s eyes widened, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>You softly smiled pulling up your sleeve to reveal a small heart tattooed above the crook of your elbow, “’Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve.”</p><p>Poe softly laughed, “That’s adorable, babe. Look at us! We got tattoos!” </p><p>“Yeah! Hahaha! We’re pretty badass!” </p><p>Kylo and Phasma scoffed from behind the table, “Hardly.” Phasma mumbled.</p><p>You stuck your tongue out at them, “Thanks guys. How much do we owe you?”</p><p>Kylo shook his head, “Free of charge for friends.”</p><p>“Heeeey! Thanks man! You’re the best!” Poe said.</p><p>Kylo smirked, “I know. Now get outta here and don’t forget about taking care of those.”</p><p>“Yup! Got it! Thanks again, guys!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>